Of Letters and Love
by whatstheplan
Summary: When Ville goes searching for love, he finds exactly what he's looking for. Too bad she's already engaged to someone else. Can Ville change her mind?


[AUTHOR'S NOTE: I find when I go to plan out a new fan fiction, I tend to look too much into the details, as if I'm trying to plan out a full blown novel instead of a casual fictitious story. That being said, there will be no specific year to this story. To whom it may concern - Rehab, Joanna, and Bam will not be relevant or mentioned in this story. Any and all poems mentioned in the story will be intended to be read as if the characters wrote them, unless otherwise specified, AKA I'm ripping off people's poems, I'm currently attending college and do not have the time nor the emotional capacity to sit down and write out original love poems for my fic. If you are here for lemon, you will find none. Please read 18 Days To Fall for lemon. Thank you and enjoy]

It was spring in the city of Helsinki. Daffodils and cherry blossoms brought a flurry of color all throughout the city. The local parks and sidewalks began to fill with locals, who soaked up the warm sunshine. It was still rather a cold part of the season, but this did not stop people from enjoying it.

For others, spring time was not such a harbinger of happiness and warmth. For Ville Valo, it was a dim reminder that he was alone for another year to come. The musician was often wrapped up in his work, and half the time not home at all. In fact, he often preferred to be alone, as solitude was often a great muse of his. But a familiar ache made its way into his heart.

The emergence of spring was also paired with the emergence of newly blossoming love.

They were everywhere.

Hand holding, kissing, caressing couples. When Ville saw these people in public, it filled him with a bittersweet feeling. Half of him despised the sight of these people, flaunting what he didn't have. And the other half of him ached to be among them. Having someone to hold and to love, to cherish and to experience.

HIM had just gotten done with quite an extensive tour, and it would be a while before he would be back on the road again. This meant that it would be a while where he would be feeling this empty pit in his stomach. It would be a while before he would be completely wrapped up in his work again, too distracted to be lonely.

Only a few blocks away, the red string of fate, where one half was tied to Ville, the other half sat tied to a woman named Ella.

For Ella, the spring time brought a wrenching feeling into her heart, but not for the same reason as Ville. Honestly, she loved seeing couples everywhere. Love, its ideals and romanticism is what made her feel light headed and dreamy. Love poems, sappy romance movies and soul bearing music is what brought her the most joy out of anything else.

But the reason she hated spring so much, was because soon she would be married.

Once the ground had soaked up all the snow, and the chill had left the air, she would become the wife of her fiance.

Why, you ask, does Ella have such negative feelings about this? It boils down to this:

Ella doesn't love her fiance.

Ville had found himself often wandering the streets of the city. He enjoyed the fresh air, and found nature to be inspiring. The inner city was often packed with people and tourists, so he preferred to wander along the residential streets of Helsinki, admiring people's gardens and homes from the sidewalk he strolled along.

On one sunny afternoon, he was walking along, listening to music as he went, when he stumbled upon something quite unusual.

Positioned at the end of someones long lawn, was a sort of wooden box atop a wooden post. After further inspection, Ville found that it was filled with books.

"Free Little Library" was painted across the top of the box in neat little letters. The front was adorned with a small, glass paned door on a hinge. Through the slightly dirty glass, Ville could see small array of books, some soft cover, some hard cover, some in perfect condition and others beat to hell.

What had caught his eye was the bright purple spine of a book titled "The Love Poems of Shakespeare". Intrigued, Ville opened the door and pulled the book out and flipped through a few pages, when a piece of paper fell out of the book and fluttered down to his shoes.

Inside it read:

_Somewhere there waits in this world of ours_

_For one lone soul another lonely soul_

_Each choosing each through all the weary hours_

_And meeting strangely at one sudden goal._

_Then blend they, like green leaves with golden flowers,_

_Into one beautiful and perfect whole;_

_And life's long night is ended, and the way_

_Lies open onward to eternal day. - E.E._

Ville stared for a long moment, going over the words a few times. These words made him feel… bitter, longing. That same bittersweet feeling he had been feeling since the new year began.

There was a yellow school pencil just inside the box.

Ville took it, and wrote his own little message on the paper, tucked it back inside the book, and placed it back into the Free Little Library. He looked at the purple spine one last time before shoving his gloved hands in his jacket pockets and walking away.

As Ella approached the Free Little Library, she could see a tall figure walking away from it. They were gone around the corner of the block by the time she reached it.

She pulled open the little glass pane and pulled out the book she had put in yesterday. She had put the book in hoping someone would take it and enjoy it, but after mulling over it, she decided she had loved it too much, and was relieved to see that her book was still there.

Ella ran a finger down its purple spine, relishing in the smooth leather texture.

A piece of paper fluttered out between the pages and landed on the concrete sidewalk.

With a sigh, she picked up, and to her surprise, she discovered that someone had written her back.

_Love is a promise delivered, already broken. -V.V._


End file.
